


Warm on a cold night

by yogurt3200



Series: The wild energy of Newt Scamander [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Frustration, Light Angst, M/M, Newt is a mother hen, Newt is desperate and nervous, Newt takes care of Percival, more-than-friends-but-not-yet-lovers relationship status, mostly Percival, tired Original Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurt3200/pseuds/yogurt3200
Summary: There's frustration forming inside Newt about his and Percival unidentified relationship, Newt didn't know what to do next but keep showing his face at Percival's office every day.(As much as Newt loved to cause troubles for Percival in order to gain attentions from the older man, he never liked seeing Percival tired and stressful. So Newt tried his best to take care of the Director.)





	Warm on a cold night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two Wildest Dream series, it take place after Newt and Percival's first date and before the New Year party. It's slightly before Newt's fullest frustration about more-than-friends-but-not-yet-lovers relationship. This one is in Newt's POV and I think you guys could see him differently from what you saw in Wildest Dream (or ever more strange, idk)
> 
> You could read separately, but if you want to know the whole thing then I recommend you to read the part one as well. 
> 
> Also big thanks to Littwink for beta-readed! *HUGGGGGG*

MACUSA was dark and quiet after eight o’clock; most employees have already left for home. It was a familiar atmosphere for him now: no lights, the machines were off, no elves, and the sound of his shoes being the only sound echoing through the hallway. He wasn’t one who was fond of staying later than ten—even he wasn't that dedicated—though there were times he had to finish his work. Once he realized, it was already past midnight.

 

* * *

 

Newt locked his office’s door after he finished the report he had been working in for several hours. He groaned as he moved his right arm, his shoulder cracking. He had been called to a crime scene inspection in the early morning. Some unexpected situation arose at the scene that led to a brawl. Fortunately, they had captured some suspects who could be used for necessary information. Though the fight wasn’t violent, Newt had received minor injuries since one of criminals had tried to break his arm, as well as a few bruises on his face.

 

Newt walked pass the director’s office, who was presumably working overtime as usual, and decided to knock the door.

 

“It’s me, Newt.” The magizoologist declared, as the door open itself by magic.

 

“What time is it? I thought everyone left already.” Percival mused, filled his document form.

 

“I suppose so. It’s a quarter to one.” The red-haired man answered as he led himself to sit on the couch, leaning back and let out a content sigh.

 

“I think I’ll stay a bit longer since these documents need to be ready on her desk tomorrow morning.” Percival muttered quietly to himself. He sounded exhausted, Newt noted. The red-haired man was with Percival long enough to know that he was always tired, especially during this period of the day.

 

“I think…I’ll get you something to eat, or drink.” Newt suggested, grinning when Percival lifted his eyes to meet his and blinked blankly, unable to form a word.

 

“I’m certain that there’s no shop open this late, Newt.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes for a second.

 

“Oh! Don’t worry about that. I’ll be right back.” The magizoologist chirped and made his way down into his leather brown case. Percival paid no mind, and his attention went back to the documents until he lost track of time.

 

Newt came back with a nicely brewed cuppa of hot Peppermint tea. The scent itself was already relaxing and the director gladly accepted Newt’s drink. Percival took a sip; the taste was refreshing and immediately soothed his nerves. Newt and his tea collection was huge since he started traveling; he couldn’t resist from collecting them when he tasted new teas every time he went to other countries.

 

“Peppermint tea helps with anxiety and stress.” The red-haired man said while seating himself at Percival’s couch in the corner of his office, book in his hand.

 

“Thank you.” Percival neither said that he’d finish his work sooner nor asked Newt to wait and leave with him. He knew that the younger man had already decided to wait and would never change his mind.

 

* * *

 

The times that Newt left MACUSA with the director became more frequent. Newt would wait for him, occupying himself with things he could find around the office or in his case. Newt was also the reason the workaholic Percival Graves left earlier than he used to in order to have dinner together, much to everyone’s surprise.

 

Late at night, when the world outside was asleep, they enjoyed lazy walks and conversations about creatures and their exploits. Newt felt at ease with the way the  darkness and the chill wind enveloped both of them as they leisurely walked side by side. Sometimes they went into silence because Newt ran out of topics to discuss, or they were already overwhelmed from work.

 

There was time like this, when mere presence of each other was the only thing that mattered.

 

The way Newt lingered by his side surprisingly felt natural. He didn’t flinch away when Newt tried to reach for his hand. A slight touch of their knuckles or a bump of their elbows gave his heart frantic beats.

 

“Thank you for the work today, Newt. Also, I apologize for the injury.” The older man broke the silence between them and Newt looked up from his feet, looking toward Percival but not really looked at him.

 

“It’s nothing, really, compared to what I’ve gone through with creatures.” A small smile tugged at the corner of his full lips.

 

“Anyway, my aurors reported me you behaved very well, thus I feel bad about it.” He looked seriously concerned and Newt’s smile grew wider. _Then you should protect me next time,_ Newt thought.

 

“Is that so? What are you going to do about it then, Director Graves?” Percival inevitably flustered from Newt’s cheeky teased.

 

“Hm? What you gonna do for me, sir?” He nudged their shoulder lightly, face leaning closer until Percival let out a choking sound in his throat.

 

Newt’s gaze was on the director’s deep brown eyes. His eyelashes were long and the crease of his eyelids was prominent. They’re strong and powerful, deep with emotion and seriousness. The more he looked, the more he saw that there was a glimpse of kindness, and something akin to loneliness hiding behind them. The magizoologist knew exactly that he was the one when they met; there was something in those alluring brown eyes that captured his heart.

 

Newt once heard about the attraction, the moment when you fell in love. It did not make any sense of why and how, it just happened. He knew why he was attracted to this man. Percival was one of the strongest and most powerful wizards alive; he was well-known among high society people. He was someone that Newt would love to explore, to learn, and to love. It wasn’t usual for him to become interested in people, but there was something wild locked deep inside the man that made him want to release it.

 

Percival was such a beautiful creature. One of a kind.

 

Newt knew the way to gain trust from creatures. It’s because he loved them and due to the way he dedicated his life for them. He would do all the same if it meant to keep Percival’s interest on him. Although he knew it did not make sense why his feelings should be reciprocated. Percival Graves would be dating Newt Scamander? They were totally opposites, such a strange combination would cause anyone to laugh.

 

Newt was never afraid of doing things he felt right, but, as much as it felt so right and easy to continue further, he wasn’t sure where this would be heading. He loved uncontrollable situations, but this time Newt wanted things to be clear as crystal.

 

“A kiss? Maybe?” Newt’s gaze was down to Percival thin lips as it parted like he was waiting for it. It took only a slight nod for the red-haired man to happily leaned in and pressed a gently kiss, just like every time they did it.

 

Percival always tensed and felt unnatural when it came to something sexual, unlike the natural way work and professionalism felt to him. They kissed quite a few times after the first date, yet the older man remained like their first. He was forty years old, may would assume that he had some experience or at least the courage to initiate a kiss, but it stopped right there and Newt never wanted to push when the other wasn’t yet ready.

 

“Now you owe me no more.” He whispered when they pulled apart.

 

“Are you always this easy to please, Mr. Scamander?” The director smirked as their eyes met once again. Newt hummed in respond and started walking again.

 

_Not with anybody, just you_. Newt had to bit his tongue before it could ruin his life.

 

“I’m an easy man. It’s not difficult once you try to understand.” Percival gave a low chuckle while he shook his head in disagreement.

 

“I think you’re one of the most difficult people I've ever met, Newt.” The younger man just pouted and said nothing else until they reached Percival’s house. He bid him goodnight and disappeared inside as Newt walked away.

 

* * *

 

Newt was prepared to please Percival better. Tensions were running high in the International Confederation, mostly the heated discussion between Madam President and the Director Graves that made everyone at MACUSA frustrated. Even Queenie was stressed out because everyone couldn’t stop thinking so loudly.

 

Newt Scamander tried to behave so he would not cause any additional trouble for the Director. On top of that, he knew Percival needed to be taken care of sometimes, despite all of the tough acts showed.

 

“We couldn’t save everyone, you know that.”

 

“You say? Seraphina, I’m sure there’s a better way to fix this. If that man dies under our hand, if we let him die, we’re no better than those we hate!”

 

“It’s different! Don’t let the past mess you up. Get over it, Graves.”

 

The magizoologist startled, standing in front of Percival’s office as the door swung open harshly in time for Newt to hear the last part of the conversation. Seraphina Picquery furiously stormed out of the office without sparing a glance at the red-haired man. Inside the room was only the Director of Magical Security, who looked exhausted, shoulder slumped in his chair.

 

Newt knew from Theseus that the man Percival and Seraphina mentioned was Magnus Norberg: a Swedish auror who went on an undercover mission among Grindelwald’s followers along with two more wizards, George and Lailah. It was a classified mission in which they were assigned to stay among them, to live like them and contact the confederation when necessary for almost five years now.

 

The tension began to increase since George defected, wanting to expose their plans to Grindelwald. However, Magnus and Lailah obstructed him in time, but blew all of their covers. It led George and Lilah deaths, while the confederation believed Grindelwald had captured Magnus and tortured him for information.

 

Because it was a ghost mission, meaning that the confederation could not officially involve themselves, Magnus was on his own and they knew that. The confederation had to decide how to take care of this situation: to help a loyal friend and figure the semantics later, or remain uninvolved. Eventually, the latter was their decision, and they would leave the man to face his own fate.

 

They called it a sacrifice, but Percival called it an abandonment.

 

“Percival,” Newt showed himself and Percival grumbled incoherently. He did not look up, nor seemed to notice Newt’s presence as the younger man walked closer.

 

He put down a big cup of hot coffee on Percival’s desk; he did research on where the best Americano was served in New York, just to please the director. His first intention was to leave a nice cup of coffee and leave, but seeing Percival changed his mind.

 

He looked wrecked. His face was gloomy and the creases on his forehead or the corner of his eyes was more prominent than ever. His eyes were dull, rimmed red, and unfocused. There were strands falling out of his perfect brush-backed hair, the grey hair on his side seemed to be paler. Percival’s crisp cloths was no longer unwrinkled, and his posture was slouched.

 

“Hey, hey, I want you to look at me, please.” Newt’s warm hand touched Percival’s cold one. It seemed to finally shake the older man out of his thoughts. Percival was now aware of his cold shaking hands. He clenched them just to feel both of his hands again. The red-haired man slipped his hand against Percival’s cold palm, and the older man held their hand tightly together. His glare finally reached Newt’s concerned eyes.

 

“Come sit on the couch with me, Percival.” Percival did what Newt said. He wearily got up from his seat, dragging his feet to where the couch was, and unceremoniously dropped himself on the firm cushion. Newt sighed as he handed the cup to the older man; the prospects for this conversation were low.

 

“This is the best coffee I could find in New York.” He tried to lighten up the mood. Newt wasn’t that good when it came to cheering others up because he was always too blunt and straightforward. A gentle smile appeared on Newt’s lips when the dark-haired man took a sip of freshly brewed hot Americano.

 

Percival did not answer whether it was really a good coffee, he just drank it again, and again, until he emptied half of the cup. He heard the older man sigh, his shoulder wasn’t that tense anymore. Newt was about to say something but it was Percival who spoke first.

 

“How do you know? I mean, how do you know this is the best coffee?” Newt grinned, his grin becoming large enough for Percival to see his cute pearly teeth. Percival couldn’t help but smile back, eyes soft with adoration.

 

“Well, you see, I don’t drink coffee, and Tina told me all the time that the cafeteria coffee here is bad. I assume you would think the same way if you’re weren't too busy to buy from cafés.” His voice lowered as green eyes looked pass Percival’s broad shoulder, cheeks flushed red.

 

“I know it’s been stressful lately…and you carry everything on your shoulders. So I asked Queenie…”

 

Newt’s chat trailed off as Percival sealed their lips together. Just like every other time, it was a hard press of lips, pure and sweet. The red-haired man cupped Percival’s cheek, thumb grazing against his stubble, creating soothing touch on his skin.

 

They pulled back to look at each other in the eye, then Percival pulled Newt back into a hug. They sat there for merlin-know-how-long, arms tight around each other. Newt rubbed in a soothing motion at the small of his lower back, and fresh earthy smell of Newt’s hair undeniably made Percival tensed a little less.

 

“I’m hungry…” Newt admitted and broke the silence. The older man pulled back, brows quirked up, curious.

 

“I can’t, Newt. I have things to finish.” He mumbled while smoothing his winkle shirt, secretly missed that warmth from Newt’s body already.

 

“I know?”

 

“Pardon?” Percival cocked his head a little to look better at Newt’s green orbs. They’re so beautiful that he could tear up by just looking at them.

 

“Um…I’m hungry but I know you’re super busy, mister director, and so am I. I am going to occupy myself with a round of feeding. Then I am going to work on my new chapter. I am going to occupy myself with loads of thing until you finish your work, and we’ll go home together. Sounds like a good plan?” Newt jumped from the couch and gave Percival big smile. He clapped his hand on Percival’s shoulder one last time and disappeared inside his case.

 

Newt let out a deep sigh once he was in his workshop. Why on earth had he left like that without hearing an answer? Why would he think that Percival might want to stay with him all the time, every day? They kissed and hugged, of course, but that did not mean he could vanish personal space just like that.

 

He was so in love with Percival that it made him nervous like he had never been for a long time.

 

He just wanted Percival to feel better, to stop thinking about work for at least one minute. He did not know what was the past that made Percival so vulnerable about Magnus dying, but it wouldn't help if he pushed. It probably a Deja vu moment when he had been forced to leave one of friends to die to protect the majority of people. Accordingly, the magizoologist occupied himself inside his case, waiting until the older man was ready to leave, with him hopefully.

 

Percival eventually notified him when he was ready to leave with soft knocks at his case. Luckily, there was a shop right by the corner of the street still open when they left MACUSA for them to grab sandwiches. They ate, walking in silence side by side just like every other night, the warmth of each other the only thing that mattered in this cold night.

 

“It was the best coffee I've ever tasted, Newt.” Percival confessed when they reached his apartment, a small smile covered his tiredness. There was adoration in his dark eyes that made Newt flustered.

 

“It was the best coffee, or, it was a nice coffee from the best person?” Newt teased, once again made Percival gaped, cheek reddened. Without hearing the answer, Newt landed a peck on Percival’s cold cheek, lingered for a second. He almost leaned in to capture those chap thin lips, but decided not to tonight.

 

“Goodnight, Percival.”

 

Newt did not have a good night that night. He was worried as the image of exhausted Percival carved into his mind, and he saw it every time he closed his eyes. He knew better than anyone that no one could help Percival because work was work, and he needed to let go of that himself, the past or present. Newt then gave up his sleep, and worked in his workshop to the point his body involuntarily shut down.

 

* * *

 

After Newt’s amazing care of the Director’s stress like the mother hen he was, he came to check on the director if he ate properly for 3 meals, brought him nice coffee, waited until he finished and walked him home every night. Percival thought he never felt this full in his life (he normally ate lunch and small dinner, not this full proper 3 meals a day). Although Percival didn’t catch much sleep, and so did Newt himself.

 

Percival returned the favor by taking Newt on a lunch date at the park, casting a warming charm for the both of them. As usual, they were sitting under the big tree as they enjoyed the homemade salmon sandwiches Percival attempted to make and thankfully nailed it.

 

This time Newt was the one who listened to Percival’s talking, though there wasn’t much of it to talk through the whole lunch. They sat shoulder to shoulder, hands brushing, knees unconsciously rubbing against each other. The red-haired man glanced at Percival’s soft expression as he told the story of his junior auror days. The way his eyes sparked a little when he looked back into those young days, lips widening in a soft smile that made Newt melt like chocolate in hot summer day.

 

He wanted to be that person, the person who stayed by Percival’s side and listened to him when he needed to, or cared him, something he deeply needed but never voiced out. He wanted to be the person who Percival chased after, like a predator he was, and won himself a man-trophy. Newt wanted Percival to enjoy his prize every way he wanted it, because Newt was his no matter what. Percival could enjoy the appreciation for being himself, not the man everyone wanted him to be.

 

Newt almost blurted out his feelings for the other man, but never got a chance because of the look in Percival’s deep brown eyes. It was lovely, to be showered with adoration, though he wasn’t confident if the meaning of Percival’s gaze was as mutual as the way Newt look at him. Newt wasn’t a fool, but still, how could he be so sure about another’s heart?

 

He decided not to, not today, despite not knowing how long they could keep on like this, unknown and unclear about their relationship.

 

So he hugged Percival instead. His heart was beating fast with hope when Percival hugged back, tugging him closer against his firm chest. Percival tried to wrap Newt’s body in his coat to keep him from the cold breeze of November. Newt itched to flirt like he always did, but this time it’d be better if he let the man hug his frustration temporally away.

 

No, Newt was good, surrounded by Percival’s warm and calming scent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?  
> Newt in part one is super hyperactive and confident. This one is more of what Newt do vs what Newt think at this certain period of time (mostly a month before New Year party). I know people who uncomfortable about this period of relationship, the more-than-friends-but-not-yet-lovers. Newt is like, he needs Percival's attention, desperate for it even, and he doesn't know if he should push Percival or just keep flirting, kissing, and doing everything to keep Percival's eyes on his because Percival would initiate nothing (though he make a sandwiches, but that's not a progression Newt's looking for). He's the guy who confident about creatures, and people, but not the person he fall hard for. He's not inexperience but still. When you love someone so much you begin to expect things from another in a way you prefer.
> 
> He decides 'not to' so many times. Percival is the man who carry lots of personal space(you could see in part one) and Newt never intend to break that. Newt's like on and off all the time, which he shouldn't be this worry at all.
> 
> I hope you guys like it and feel free to tell me what you think. or the way it's described make you think differently!  
> I still want to write more of this series, it's fun and challenging!


End file.
